Wrong answer
by TxTlove
Summary: She asked a question. He answered wrong. Will she forgive him. Or Will She hold a grudge. plz RxR. Enjoy


Riven's P.O.V

"I really had messed up this time." I kept thinking that in my head. I said something that I should not have said and when I said what I said, she ran right out of my house. Ok so you're not confused I'm going to tell you what had just happened not even an hour ago.

_Flashback:_

_ I was on my couch watching Sunday morning football when I heard my door bell ring. I got up to go get. To my surprise, I saw Musa standing there with a happy look on her face. What surprise me is that it was 7:30 on a Sunday morning and the Musa I knew HATED getting up before 10:00 am on the weekend. I couldn't hold it in anymore and asked "What are you doing here this early in the morning, on a Sunday especially." She ignored my question completely like I knew she would and walked straight in. I groaned as I shut the door. As I went back to the kitchen she was sitting at the table. "Musa, what are you doing here?" Instead she asked a question of her own. And this is that was the question that made her run out of my house. "Riven, if I were pregnant, would you want to keep the baby or have it aborted?" This really shocked me .I mean I was 23 and she was 21, it was just crazy for her to ask that. "If you were pregnant then I guess I would like you to take an abortion, because were both still young and you just got your music career started and you can't juggle a baby and work at the same time."_

"_So that's your answer, abortion." She said while she looked like she was on the verge of tears._

"_I guess." At that moment it all fell into place. I realized that I answered the question wrong. Because I was stupid to choose right then, after I gave my answer, that she was, indeed, pregnant. _

_She stood there, tears streaming out of her face. I didn't want to believe it so I asked to make sure it was true." Musa are you pregnant."_

"_Yes Riven, yes I am, and I am not giving this child up to abortion so since you're not ready for a child, I guess you're not ready for me." And with that she ran out of my house and drove away._

_ For a few minutes I just stood there with a dumb look on my face, and then I did the only thing I thought to do, run after her._

Now were back to the real time and I'm running in the rain with no jacket, shirt, or shoes on. When I finally reached her house, I could see through the window. She was sitting at the foot of her favorite armchair, crying.

I knocked on her door as I knew she would not answer I called out " Musa." All I could here through her sobs were "Go away"

"Musa I'm not going away until you open this door." She got up, walked over and opened the door a crack, and then she closed it back again. I sighed "I meant open the door and let me talk to you." When she didn't open the door or even move I added "Come on you wouldn't let me stand out in the rain all day and freeze would you" Then I heard a click and she opened the door. "At least she had stopped crying" I thought. "Ok Riven, you want to talk, fine, I Never Want to see you ever again, you fucking asshole." She then slammed the door in my face, or at least tried, I put my foot in between the door right before it closed. "Musa, if you really pregnant," I took in a deep breath and looked at her, she was crying again. "I will be there for you and the little one" I smiled at her. She was smiling but still crying "Really." she said a little louder than a whisper. "Really." She was smiling so big now that I couldn't resist but smile back. I leaned in and gave her a meaningful kiss. "Musa I am sorry for what I said please forgive me." "Riven I will forgive you as long as you're by my side forever." I nodded. Then I got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Her smile got even bigger. "Musa I ran here holding my ass to make sure this ring would not fall out I stood getting laughed at, I brought it here so that if you forgive me I can ask you this simple question, Musa Harasion Will you marry me?" there was a silence and then she said what I wanted her to "Yes, YES, Yes, a million times yes." Then we shared a very passionate kiss and as we separated I said "Hey, when the baby's born can we name him River." She smiled and said "Riven that's not for another 8 months." Yeah your right." And with both walked into the house. I didn't even realize how cold I was, all I knew was that I was a happy man and we were going to be a big happy family. Well hopefully not that big.

Epilogue

9 months later

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room while my wife was giving birth. Of course I got kicked out for yelling at Musa when she kept telling me it was my fault she was going through this. Anyways she's been giving birth for the past 18 hours. Then the doctor came out and said "it's alright for you-"I didn't even let him finish I already was running to Musa's hospital room. When I opened the door I saw Musa sitting there holding 2 kids and a nurse holding 1 kid. I went over and took the little girl in the nurse's arms and went back and sat next to Musa.

"I can't believe it." I said as I studied the kids. Two of them were girls and one boy. Musa finally spoke "What can't you believe." I turned back to her and said

"I can't believe were parents."

"Neither can I."

"What should their names be?" I asked curiously. She thought for a moment and then said "I think the boy should be River and the girl with blue eyes name should be Harmony and the other one Melody." "I think those are great names, especially River." I smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Of course you like it the most. You're the one who picked it." I kept smirking while I said "I know." And I leaned in for a kiss. As we kissed I thought "we are going to be a happy family forever and ever."

THE END

Hope you enjoyed it also check out my poll


End file.
